


Beelzebub Meets Pyra's Family

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Form, F/M, Family time, Magic, Siblings, angst maybe?, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra finally asks Beelzebub to meet her family, but things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Beelzebub Meets Pyra's Family

Beel and Pyra are hanging out in the kitchen eating snacks together like they do at least 5 times every day. Pyra has been unusually quiet this time, though, and she’s not eating her food.  
“Honey,” Beel says with his mouth full, “what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing…” Pyra trails off as she pushes her food around her plate.  
Beel swallows his food and rests his hand on hers, “It’s obviously something, so please just tell me.”  
Pyra lets out a loud sigh, “Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out.”  
Beel nods, “I promise.”  
Pyra winces as she says, “I want you to meet my family.”  
Beel’s eyes widen as the color drains from his face, “You want me to what?”  
Pyra lets out a nervous laugh, “There’s a rule in my family that, if you start dating someone, you bring them home for dinner to meet everyone.”  
“I don’t think you want to have me with your family for a meal…” Beel trails off, looking down in embarrassment.  
Pyra lightly grips his chin and lifts his head to look at him, “I’ll make sure that we make enough food for you. I promise you won’t go hungry.” She smiles and releases his chin to ruffle his hair.  
“Did you already get permission from Lord Diavolo to go?” Beel asks.  
Pyra laughs, “Don’t worry about that, I’ll handle it.”

Pyra has waited for a day that Diavolo was visiting to meet with Lucifer in his office. She is already in the foyer when he enters and when she sees the door opening, she stands to greet him.  
“Good morning, Lord Diavolo,” Pyra says, extending her hand to him for a handshake.  
Diavolo immediately looks concerned, “What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to introduce Beel to my family and I was hoping you would open a portal for us,” Pyra says sweetly.  
Diavolo chuckles, “And why would I do that for you?”  
“Well, I just thought that it would be a good way to bring our realms closer together. You know, like you planned with the exchange program,” Pyra responds.  
Diavolo sighs and rubs his temples, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”  
Pyra smiles, “Nope!”  
“Fine,” Diavolo says with a groan.  
“Do I have your word on this?” Pyra asks innocently.  
“Yes,” Diavolo replies, eliciting a smile from Pyra, “but don’t do anything stupid.”  
“No promises,” Pyra says, walking towards Beel’s room to tell him the good news.  
Lucifer, who had been silently watching the exchange, speaks up, “What are we going to do with her?”  
“You picked her,” Diavolo quips, making his way towards Lucifer’s office for their meeting.

Pyra knocks on Beel’s bedroom door, announcing herself, “Hey, it’s Pyra, can I come in? I have good news.”  
Beel walks over to the door and opens it, inviting her in.  
“Is Belphie in here?” she asks quietly, closing the door behind her.  
“No, why?” Beel questions, tilting his head in confusion.  
Pyra smiles before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her.  
Beel breaks the kiss for a moment and mumbles, “You’re too short,” before putting his hands on the backs of her thighs to lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.  
Pyra giggles, “Maybe you’re too tall, Beel,” before kissing him again, her fingers tangling in his hair.  
Suddenly, the door swings open next to them and they pull apart only to find Belphie standing in the doorway smirking. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, it’s not like this is my room or anything,” he teases, walking over to his bed and plopping down onto it.  
“Maybe we won’t,” Pyra smirks as she kisses Beel again.  
Belphie lays down, frustrated, “You’re impossible.”  
“Oh, you love it,” Pyra teases as she pulls away from Beel and nudges his arm, signaling for him to let her down.  
Beel smiles as he helps her down, “So when are we leaving?”

After filling Beel in on some ground rules, he and Pyra are ready to head out. They meet Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos in the Student Council room for their departure.  
Before the couple can exit, Diavolo speaks up, “Please don’t do anything stupid.”  
Pyra winks at him, “No promises,” before walking through the portal, Beel following behind her.

When they step through the portal, they’re met with the strong smell of wet soil and heavy rain pouring down on them.  
“Fuck I didn’t realize it was going to rain. We’re a good 10-minute walk from the house so I guess we’ll just get there wet,” Pyra sighs and grabs Beel’s hand, guiding him in the direction of the family home.  
Beel smiles, “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt real rain.”  
Pyra looks back at him and grins, “We can take a detour if you’d like.”  
“Please,” Beel says, a calm look overtaking his face.

After walking in the rain for a good 20 minutes, they arrive at the house, both dripping wet. Pyra’s face immediately lights up and she sprints up to the porch, leaving Beel to try and catch up with her.  
When they reach the door, Pyra knocks and announces herself, “Hey rascals, it’s your sister.”  
There’s a huge commotion inside as all seven siblings run to be the first to hug Pyra. Her eldest sibling Katherine arrives first and swings the door open.  
“Pyra!” Katherine screams, jumping onto Pyra so hard they fall back onto the porch.  
“I just got here and you’re already trying to kill me,” Pyra says, pushing Katherine off her and standing up. She reaches a hand out to Katherine and uses it to pull her sister up, hugging her properly this time.  
Pyra’s mother speaks up from behind the herd of children, “You should get inside, you’re going to catch a cold at this rate.”  
Pyra nods at her and comes inside, kneeling down to get hugs from the other six siblings.  
“I missed you guys so much,” she says, almost in tears. Half of her siblings are already crying too.  
“You should probably introduce us to your boyfriend, Pyra,” her father says, now standing next to her mother.  
Pyra stands and looks back at Beel, having almost forgotten the reason for her visit.  
She introduces each member of the family, pointing to them in turn, “Beel, this is my mom and my dad,” she pauses to wrench a child off her leg, “and from oldest to youngest we have Katherine, Aaron, Leila, Samantha, Cameron, Grace, and Mandy.”  
Beel smiles and bends down to greet the kids, quickly realizing how tall he actually is. The younger four all start climbing him.  
“Your boyfriend is a tree, Pyra!” Cameron says excitedly.  
Pyra snorts, “I tell him that all the time! His brothers are all really tall too, though.”  
Pyra’s mother interjects, “Kids, let’s all go to the kitchen to start on dinner so your father can talk with Pyra’s new boyfriend.”  
Pyra and her siblings let out a collective sigh before heeding their mother’s orders and following her to the kitchen.

“So,” Pyra’s father says, moving to stand closer to Beel, “how did you two meet?”  
Beel looks down at him to make eye contact, “My brothers and I were the first people she met when she arrived for the exchange program.”  
“Is she close with your other brothers?” Pyra’s father asks a bit snarkily.  
Beel shrugs, “Yeah, some more than others, though, and she does like to harass Luci a lot,” Beel takes care to remember Lucifer’s nickname.  
Pyra’s father chuckles, “So she likes him then?”  
“He’s the eldest of the seven of us so I think they relate in that way,” Beel says, a grin on his face.  
“So, where are you from?” Pyra’s father asks casually.  
Beel instantly freezes up at the question, not quite knowing how to answer.  
Thankfully, Pyra makes her way around the corner before he has to try and calls for him.  
“Hey,” she says happily, “the rascals want to interrogate you.”  
Pyra’s father laughs and pats Beel on the back, “You’d better go.”  
Beel nods at him and walks to meet Pyra, taking her hand as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

Beel spends the next hour being thoroughly grilled by seven children while Pyra and her mother make dinner. Pyra makes sure to make a bunch extra for Beel, telling her mother that she and Beel hadn’t eaten since breakfast and they’re both really hungry. Her mother chastises her for not being responsible but doesn’t question anything further. Once dinner is ready and on the table, everyone is called in and sits down. Pyra pulls up an extra chair next to her spot for Beel, placing him between her and Katherine.  
“Time to say grace, everyone,” Pyra’s father says, prompting everyone at the table to clasp their hands together and close their eyes. Well, everyone except Beel. Pyra elbows him, trying to get him to imitate her and he refuses, shaking his head and standing up from the table.  
Pyra grabs his arm, “Beel! Sit down!”  
Beel again shakes his head and moves to walk out of the kitchen, prompting Pyra to stand up and walk after him.  
She again grabs his arm, “Beelzebub!”  
He immediately whips around at the use of his full name, anger radiating off of him, “Pyra, you know I can’t do this.”  
“You can and you will! It’s 30 seconds out of your life, you can handle it,” Pyra yells, the room heating up around her.  
“Hang on,” Pyra’s father speaks up, “Did you say ‘Beelzebub’?”  
Beel turns to him and grins wickedly, “That’s my name.”  
“Beelzebub I am not done talking to you!” Pyra yells, stepping into his line of vision.  
At this, Beel’s demon form comes out, his anger keeping him from holding it in any longer.  
All seven children stare wide-eyed at Beel before screaming, “Demon!”  
Pyra’s body immediately cools as she rushes to hug him, burying her face in his chest, “Honey, it’s alright, everything’s okay.”  
Beel opens his mouth to protest but any argument he had is swallowed by Pyra’s lips as she pulls him down into a kiss. He immediately relaxes at the touch and pulls back slightly to place his hands behind her thighs and heft her up, her legs reflexively wrapping around his waist. She pulls him in for another kiss, softly stroking his horns in an attempt to bring his temper down. It works, and a few moments later Beel reverts back to his “human” form and sets Pyra down.  
“Do you want to go home?” Pyra asks, a hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.  
Beel nods before looking back at Pyra’s family, slack-jawed at what they just witnessed.  
Pyra notices his sullen expression and turns around to look at her family, “Guys, this is Beelzebub. The sixth-born of the Seven Princes of Hell and the Avatar of Gluttony. His brothers are Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, and Belphegor. Each of them corresponds with one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and they have been my hosts for my stay in the Devildom.”  
“Devildom?” Pyra’s mother asks, “You mean Hell?”  
Pyra rolls her eyes, “Yes, I mean Hell.”  
Pyra’s father’s face turns from fear to anger, “So you’ve been spending the last few months as an exchange student in _Hell_ and your new boyfriend is a _demon_?”  
Pyra nods, “Yes, and I’m actually very happy there. All seven of them have become like family to me.”  
Pyra’s mother speaks up, “We’re your family!”  
Shrugging, Pyra says, “I guess I have more than one family then.”  
“Why did you agree to go?” Katherine asks.  
Pyra chuckles, “I didn’t. I got a letter telling me that I would be going to Hell for a year and a week later I was rooming with demons.”  
Beel laughs at that, “Yeah, Lord Diavolo didn’t give her much of a choice.”  
“I was very apprehensive about it at first, but I’ve made some great friends and I wouldn’t trade the time I’ve had there for anything,” Pyra says before turning to Beel and holding his hand, “Honey, let’s go home.” She turns back to her family, “Alright guys, last chance for hugs!” She kneels down to give her siblings hugs and kisses before nodding goodbye to her parents and leading Beel outside.

Once outside, Beel pulls Pyra into a tight hug, “I’m sorry about that Pyra, I know how important this was to you.”  
“Hey, it’s alright, I should’ve warned you that my family is religious,” Pyra says, her arms wrapped tight around him.  
They pull away from one another and begin the walk back to the portal. On the walk, Pyra suddenly realizes something, “What are we going to tell Lucifer?”  
Beel laughs, “The truth, I guess.”  
“This isn’t going to go over well,” Pyra sighs.

**Bonus**

Back in the Devildom, Pyra is laying down in her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to process the day’s events. So many thoughts are racing through her head until one finally stands out, _How am I going to go back home when the program ends?_  
Another follows directly after, _Do I want to?_


End file.
